Long Live The King:The Chronicles Of Itachi Uchiha and The Uchiha Clan
by Rose Queen Sephiroth
Summary: Join Itachi "Raven's Flight" Uchiha, future Emperor, future King of all demons on his quest to protect his beloved Queen and the demon world. Join Sasuke "Wolf's Fury" Uchiha on his quest to save his family. Join Kagetora son of Sesshomaru and The Great Dog Demon on his quest to rebuild what was lost. These and more are their stories and those around them. Long Live The King.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Middle

**I** **don't own Naruto, Code Geass, Inuyasha, Loveless, Dragon ball Z, or Final Fantasy Series.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Middle.**

Uchiha 'Wolf's Fury' Sasuke stood outside the burning Temple of the moonlight, sword drawn. It was named as such due to the lunar flowers that only bloomed in the light of the male goddess of the moon, Sephiroth. There was blood dripping into his eyes from the large gash wound on his head, but he felt no pain. At that moment the only thing he could feel was not the flames licking at his face. Not the stone hat had lodged itself in his big toe. It was on his right foot because he was in such a hurry to get here he threw the sandals offered to him back in the person's face and then left off in a huff. The stone getting caught in his foot as he leaped from ground to trees. No, the only thing he could feel was hate. Pure raging burning, searing, hatred that roared within him. Like the fury of the flames that ate everything in sight. His eyes became blood red with two circles and three, like marks in them it was the Sharingan, his clan's Kekkei Genkai.

In front of him stood his older brother and their cousin, Uchiha 'Raven Flight' Itachi and Uchiha 'Master Artist' Sai. Sharingan in their eyes as well, "well little brother, you know what it is we have done so why not prepare yourself?", came Itachi's voice as a sneer spread across his pale face.

Sasuke, wolf's ears on either side of the top of his head flat against his skull in rage. Black tengu wings if he had awakened them yet would have been spread out in fury. He snarled, tail swishing dangerously, "you never attack first, never have, never will", Itachi gave a short dry laugh, "Your quite right, Sai?", he said turning to his brother as he wrapped an arm around his waist in a way that Sasuke couldn't help but feel was incredibly wrong. "Certainly love", Sai replied, he quickly pulled out a massive paintbrush like staff from behind his back. Just as quickly painted a giant evil looking flaming white bird demon with red flame for eyes.

"Love?", Sasuke questioned as he leaped out of the way of it's deadly claws. "Yes, despite father's constant preaching and praying to the moon goddess Sephiroth, who is involved with the God of Night Vincent his own father no less, that we stay apart, we cannot, it was discovered that I was Sai's Kyousei and he my Ritsukai. Naturally clan tradition would never allow it, so we plotted for years and finally decided four years ago when the moon goddess is covered by the night god our great great great grandparents. This as they made love and the moon grew dark and the villages of Konoha in shadows."

Sasuke contemplated all this in his mind as he thought back to his last day in his Sensei's dojo just this morning.

"Sasuke, why is it that you travel so far each night just to return to Konoha each day?" The silver haired demon asked his student as Sasuke sat in the doorway to the back garden of the dojo. The rice paper sliding doors encompassing his form. He was dressed in a casual blue yukata, eyes overcast. Clawed hands lifted to his face he stared intently at them before replying. "When will I find my Ritsukai? When will I be able to bond with them and become their Knight?" was all he said, ignoring the question.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked as he came to sit beside the boy, "My father and his sister were a pair, my own brother and my cousin is Itachi's Ritsukai, when I was really little they used to tease me about how I'd never find my Ritsukai, never become a great warrior, never defeat them…Never become a fully realized Knight and find the other part of my soul, my Eve... to answer your question I go to purify my body for the battle to end my battles." Sasuke stared at Kakashi with cold determined eyes. He was serious about this he would have it no other way.

Kakashi shook his head, "so young yet so ready to die for revenge…..just a child….what a shame", Sasuke stood up, fists clenched "I am not a child, I'm someone's Kyousei, their protector, their Alpha, their dominant, and one day with marriage and true bonding, the ultimate love goal for all our kind, their Knight. I am ready to die, but I'll be back, I swear it"

He'd told Kakashi that but he hadn't believed it himself.

He'd told Kakashi that but he hadn't believed it himself.

What did he believe?

What did he believe?

He believed in….

He believed in….

Nothing. But revenge.

Nothing. But revenge.

"Art of Beast Mimicry Ki no Ki no Jutsu!", came a yell snapping him out of his thoughts. Suddenly the bird dove for him, he leaped and rolled out of the way but did not escape unscathed. "Kuso!", he growled as he looked at his now broken arm, the bone protruded through the skin in a nasty looking wound. "You'll never make it out of here alive little brother!", Itachi cackled as light surrounded him. He floated into the air and yelled, "your going to die little one!", he then snarled like a wild animal as his claws extended his fangs elongated and his hair grew wilder. Sasuke, still preoccupied with the bird, could do very little to defend himself as Itachi reached out his hands, claws flashing dangerously. He took his own dive toward his brother.

"Aaaaah!", Sasuke screamed out in pure agony as Itachi dug both hands into his gut. He then slashed into Sasuke's left cheek with his claws. The older raven's feet were now on the ground as he stood in front of his brother and pulled his hands out. Sasuke fell to the ground, limp, eyes filled with rage. All the while the bird circled overhead, Sai by this time was on it's back, staring down at them. Itachi picked Sasuke up and slammed him across his knee before throwing him into the floor below.

The younger Uchiha could feel his leg snap as he fell wrong onto the rock hard stone floor, flames surrounding him. "Poor otou tou, not only are you never going to kill us, your going to die without ever laying eyes on your Ritsukai. If you were even destined to be Kyousei in the first place"

His vision became blurry as the pumping of his oversized heart because of the stress of battle. This caused the blood flowing into his eyes to triple till all he could see was blood. Itachi slowly walked toward him, sword covered in blood, raised above his head. He leaned down, into Sasuke's ear, he licked it before purring, "goodbye Otou tou, goodbye little failure, hate don't you?", a kiss to his pale neck.

Itachi rose up, sword making a swooshing noise as it sliced through the air.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut tight.

There was nothing more he could do.

There was nothing more he could do.

In a sea of blood the boy's head flew from his body.

He closed his eyes shut tight.

"Guess….I am dead…..no, I won't go out like this!",

Sasuke's head whispered this as it fell to the ground. "K-kill him! Kyousei automatic last rights!", came his snarl. Sai jumped down in front of Itachi, Itachi grunted "When a Kyousei dies or just whenever he is able to, if at the appropriate rage level, command his dying body to kill his most hated one", he explained calmly as Sai's head flew off of his body, Sasuke's body sliced it away. The sword moved out to slash the bird's head off before it fell over, lifeless.

Itachi growled as he leaped away, leaving Sasuke's body to rot. But it did not rot, the fire healed and absorbed into him. Itachi did not know this as he disappeared. Outside the temple a long thin black haired snake-like man vanished.

Sasuke's life finally drained away, his mouth stuck in a permanent smirk. His eyes seemed to say, "I'll be back!"

He may have said he was ready to die.

But that didn't mean he had to stay dead.

He may have said he was ready to die.

But that didn't mean he had to stay dead.

It took two and a half years however, even though Sasuke had returned to life. The fire eventually within a few hours was fully absorbed into him. Soon Sasuke's body had recovered, his head was now on his shoulders where it belonged. Thanks to the extra power he'd gained from the fire he now had large feathery black wings. He could grow them out at will, he of course didn't know this yet.

Naked, like a newborn fresh from it's mother's womb, Sasuke emerged. From the long ago burned out temple he had risen anew. He'd been sleeping under the debris from the collapsed roof waiting for his body to heal for the past two and a half years.

His body was stiff and tightly wound up from disuse. He gave a jaw breaking yawn revealing sharp pointed canine fangs and stretched his arms and legs. His joints popped out of place but he quickly relaxed and they righted themselves again. He then reached between his legs, gripping his dick. He brought it to life with quick hand movements, he moaned as he emptied his balls onto the rubble.

Sasuke wandered around till he came to the lake a little ways off from the temple. Kneeling in front of it he looked at his reflection, he realized he was older about 17. Somehow different than before his black ears were still perched at the top of his head. But now all the small strands of fringe hair were dark crimson red. There were two streaks of crimson red all the way from the tip of each of his overlong bangs to the back of his spiked in the back hair. He also noticed his hair was even spiker, he looked behind him. Crimson streaks two on each side converging at the tips lined his slender yet bushy black wolf's tail.

He smirked to himself, this was the look he'd always wanted, he looked at himself again. The scar was still there, that was ok, that was perfectly fine. It would remain there, to remind him why he lived. He stood up forming a series of hand seals, he thrust his arm out to one side. Several black and red snakes, two solid red lines from each golden eye to each of their tail tips. They seemed to slide from his skin, his smirk grew even wider, "snakes!", he growled and each snake snapped it's head up in attention looking at him eager for orders. "Scan the area and report back to me immediately! ", he commanded in a clear strong voice. He was pleased, not only had his body matured, he had lean well muscled abs, legs and arms. His voice was authoritative and carried a weight that rang out into the forest.

Not just that, he looked down at his limp member, it was much bigger and a lot longer. He chuckled, '12×8 yea pretty much' he thought before turning to his snakes as they returned. He nodded as they reported to him. Sasuke looked at his clawed hands and a wicked smile spread across his face as he laughed like a maniac.

He knew how he'd gained this look, this power.

"Orochimaru…..", he hissed happily….

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2: Orochimaru's Long Term Plot

**I don't own Naruto, Code Geass, Inuyasha, Loveless, Dragon ball Z, or Final Fantasy Series.**

 **Chapter 2: Orochimaru's Long Term Plot and Sasuke Revisted.**

The demon lord Orochimaru wanted one thing and one thing only, power, if he had power he had control. If he had control he had the means to take his long awaited revenge on both the hidden leaf village and the village of midgar. Thousands of years ago the village of Midgar was protected by the Tengu god known as Vincent Valentine. Vincent, along with his mate, the silver wolf known as Sephiroth, lived in constant war with Orochimaru. The snake demon wanted their power to himself, more over, he'd fallen in love with the flawlessly beautiful Sephiroth. He needed to be with him and to attain this he'd captured Sephiroth, hermaphrodite god of the moon.

He'd locked him in a windowless room surrounded by seals with which to keep him contained. Vincent, enraged, had come to claim back his mate, Sephiroth having violently rejected Oro's advances. The Tengu king had fought hard, only to be struck down by Orochimaru's accomplice, the lizard demon known as Freiza. Freiza and Orochimaru slaughtered both the holy wolf and tengu but before they could devour their souls, the wolves escaped into the spirit world. Their descendants were the Uchiha and the various dog demon and lesser tengu clans. Unknown to the power hungry tyrants, they had many children that had fled from Midgar. Decades later, Orochimaru came down upon the village like a plague, killing all in his path. Freiza had left to attend to matters in his lizard kingdom back then, leaving the snake to his own devices. That is when he came into contact with a very large, very enraged dog demon.

The dog demon was not happy about the destruction and had leaped at Oro with intent to kill. He'd narrowly avoided death that night, for the towering beast had seemed distracted by something and took off into the sky. He knew then that he had to gain more power. He wanted all who knew of or was relation to the now moon goddess and his lover to be destroyed.

Two and a half years ago when the youngest Uchiha had gone into the mountain range of his clan to 'purify himself' Orochimaru had approached. Now Sasuke did not know the legends of the moon and the night sky, he had never been one to listen to often before falling asleep. He had no idea who Oro was all he had known was that Orochimaru was granting him more power. In exchange for joining him when the time came.

Sasuke, of course, agreed.

But, Oro didn't know there were certain conditions.

Orochimaru I am afraid is a very bad judge of character.

(That night, a few days later)

Sasuke walked through the night, pushing past the foliage in the dense darkened forest. He was now fully clothed in a black hooded cloak he stole from a rich nobleman. Using his powers replaced the crest with that of his clan a red and white fan insignia. He heard a rustling in the trees and turned his head to see a small group of monkey demon bandits. They were dressed in ragged thin brown tunics with swords and clubs drawn they leaped around. Bearing their fangs "Ook! ook! give us all your money!" the biggest and burliest of the monkey's screeched, pointing at Sasuke with his dingy dull blade. The raven could tell it was more for show and intimidation than actual combat. He evaluated the other's weapons and came to the same conclusion.

He gave a confident smirk letting his hood down and holding up his hands. This would most definitely be fun...

(One Second Later)

Sasuke swiped his hands together and sighed. The dust cleared to reveal all six monkey bandits tied up together with their tails. They were knocked out cold with severe cuts bruises and stab wounds. Sasuke gave each another few good knocks on the head for good measure. "Thanks for entertaining me you dumb ape shits.", he spoke this viciously, malice lacing every ounce of the venom that dripped from his mouth with each word. Sasuke walked on until he came to a clearing where he laid eyes on a most peculiar looking(and smelling) chicken farm. However instead of chickens, were long necked ostriches! ' _why in hell would anyone want to farm ostriches.?'_ He thought this as his nose scrunched up in disgust. These things smelled odd, he gave the farm a wide berth.

After ripping the door off the black front gate of his clan's estate, Sasuke tried to gently open the front door of the main house. It came off in his hand, there were a few veins popping on the side of his head as he frowned and dropped it to the ground with a huff. Days later he'd made short work of fixing up the property so that it would not break, crack or splinter or shatter under his immense strength. He decided to reward himself with a nice long dip in the onsen. Funny, before his brutal murder by his elder brother, before his, death, (it felt weird knowing that he'd been dead). He used to trek up here, every night, to 'purify and cleanse his body for the battle to end his battles.'. But he'd failed, he knew Itachi was still out there, somewhere.

The purity of the 'ceremony' meant nothing to him right now. He wasn't strong enough to kill them both last time, but this time, this time would be different. This time, he would be ready. Until that time came howeverm the onsen would return to being a place to meditate on what he'd do next. He came to the onsen for many reasons, one of those reasons was the visions he would have in his dreams, of a blonde haired boy, cradled in his arms, a woman's lifeless body still warm in front of him. He would take one look down at this child and know that they were meant to be together one day, even though he also knew, the boy was his son. He would have dreams of later on in his life, meeting the boy again, fighting alongside him, and fighting the urge to tell him the truth of who he was.

These dreams were his only solace, his only escape from his ever present reality. They were sweet dreams and nothing more. At one time in his dreamings he'd been surrounded by darkness. Inside this darkness he was swallowed, filled with agonizing pain, he could not guess if it was due to his dying son in his arms in this dream, or the sword in his own gut. He guessed it was the sword but the only thing he could hear was someone whispering over and over again,

 _My Knight. My guardian. Protecter. Father. Sasuke._

As he stripped off his clothes and soaked himself in the onsen's hot yet calming waters, he thought of this. A small almost microscopic smile spread across his face, Even if it was just a dream, his illusionary son had whispered that he was his Knight, his protector, his guardian.

It felt good even though it was just a dream.

They were sweet dreams and nothing more.

And everyone knows, dreams don't come true.

"The moon the moon we dance in your holy light, shine oh Sephiroth show we your children what it means to have might, whisper into Vincent's ear, this our prayer so that our father too may hear. Mother moon shine your sacred silver glow, we dance, we dance in the flow of this halcyon night. The lifestream so near yet so far, the lifestream so near, yet so far.", this he sang as he splashed water on the three comma like curse mark on the left side of his neck, given to him by Orochimaru.

It felt good even though it was just a dream.

They were sweet dreams and nothing more.

And everyone knows, dreams don't come true.


	3. Chapter 3: Red Devil Of Love

This chapter wrote itself! enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Red Devil Of Love**

Sasuke walked back out into the forest, he growled as he sniffed the air. It was mating season, of that he was positive. He leaped into a tree and kept leaping, trying to find a scent that would catch his sense of smell. He internally grunted at being revied during the breeding season, it was a big deal and he had always planned for it to go differently. If things had worked out the way he'd planned, his long dead lover would be the one writhing beneath him. He pushed the thoughts that threatened to surface of his lost love aside. He'd never marked them as official mates so he did not die when his other perished. Sasuke hesitated as he landed on the ground, the leaves scattered upon impact. A scent had hit his nostrils that was so intoxicating he could not help but follow it. He wandered almost blindly through the foliage and up the side of the mountain. Stopping in front of the mouth of a cave, he laid eyes on the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. A dark red haired being, elfin like ears protruding from either side of their head. Their dark red eyes bore black flecks within them that only enhanced their beauty. Their long red hair fell down their back in waves and landed at their ankles never touching the ground. They danced, naked over to him, purring softly as that scent, the smell of cinnomin and ash floated deliciously into his sensory glands once more.

He examined their perfect body, the long limbs, the strong shoulders and broad back. The rounded ass, firm and bubble shaped, the thick curved hips. The mound of curling red that sat above their pussy. The chest with just the hint of a bud to it. The red spiral markings that adorned their beautiful form. He was gazing upon, "The Kyuubi...", he whispered as the Kyuubi nodded, fresh and fertile the female gendered male purred into his ear.

"Come to me...", was the whispered tone, masculine arms wrapped themselves around the wolf demon's neck. A long raspy tongue sensually played with a pointed ear. Sasuke could switch where his ears were located at will, it made transforming to wolf form easier.

"Come...mate with me...", all in all the prince was mesmerized by the ethreal beauty the fox demon possessed. He did not catch sight of any tails, he knew the Kyuubi had them hidden as tattoos upon his back. The fox was in heat, he could smell it, the scent slowly began to drive him mad. He picked the beautiful creature up, gathered him into his arms and carried him like a bride on their wedding day to their marital bed. Laying the fox down, the wolf quickly stripped himself and kissed along that exquiste body. A low mewling moan escaped plump lips as the Kyuubi's back arched at the touch. Kissing up his torso Sasuke captured those lips in a searing and passionate kiss. His clawed thumb rubbed at the other's clit in slow ragged circles. His tongue invaded that mouth, dominating the tan skinned demon completely.

Pillaging and tasting every inch, every corner of the wet cavern. They kissed for what felt like decades, Sasuke putting his full weight on Kyuubi as he ravished his mouth. Finally pulling away after a while the wolf demon seprated their lips in a thick salia filled sloppy disconnect. Drool dribbled down both their chins as the fox pressed up against his soon to be mate. Growling lowly in need Kyuubi purred, "I am the Kyuubi...you are?"

Sasuke chuckled as he rubbed a bit harder, leaving the red head moaning in lust. Leaning into his ear he whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha", lifting the older demon's legs to wrap around his waist the younger wasted no time in pushing all the way in to the hilt. "Ah~!", Kyuubi cried out, claws digging at the bed sheets, they were deep inside the cave, the bed was large and big enough to fit ten people. It was a massive Futon fit only for a demon king. "Tell me...my beauty, are you the king of the foxes?"

Kyuubi moaned again, breathless in his own whispering, his pussy clentching around the massive cock that had taken to thrusting in at a mouth watering pace. "Y-yes, I am king of the kitsune youkai!", Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he bit into Kyuubi's neck as he picked up speed. Kyuubi did the same, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Sasuke's thrusts grew deep and long, he slowed down in order to move gently within his new lover. Kissing the bite mark and then up and down his chest. The fox whimpered and screamed as the younger complete male lifted his legs onto his shoulders and began to piston into the tight wet heat of his pussy. For hours Sasuke ravished the body of the Kyuubi, pummeling him into the bed with the loving force of a thousand passionate nights. Red clawed hands roamed over moonlight pale flesh as the Kyuubi returned each thrust with a cry of extasy and bliss as they both fell further and further down into pleasure.

Soon, Sasuke released himself deep inside his new beloved's womb, sperm splashing the eggs with full intention to impregnate. They mated for two weeks straight, the outside world a blurr of foggy forgetten haze. Afterward, once it was over, Kyuubi lay panting and sated in Sasuke's arms, curled up and snuggled deep against him. Sasuke, voice low as he kissed his bride's plush red lips whispered into them...

"Well Kyuubi, or should I now say Kyuubi Uchiha? My love..."

"Yes dearest Sasuke?"

"You may be King, You are now my Queen..."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Kyuubi Part One updated

**((AN: A quick thank you to those who have been reading this and my other stories! this and MV are the ones I am most focused on right now, please leave a review! Tell me how I am doing and what you think so far! it will brighten my day and help me write even faster!))**

 **Chapter 4: Kyuubi Part 1**

The next morning after his declaration, Sasuke looked down upon the hermaphrodite male asleep upon his chest. He'd marked him as his life mate. The thoughts spinning in the wolf-tengu's head now screamed at him, _Kyuubi, so beautiful you are my Queen...yet as deeply as I have fallen in love with you this past month...I know that our time together will not last...you are my Ritsukai...I know that you are, you must be, I love you far too much..._ His thoughts were interrupted as Kyuubi stirred in his sleep, bright dark red orbs looking up from Sasuke's chest to gaze at him with warmth and love. "Sasuke...let us go to where you live?", his kitsune's voice was a blessing to hear. Collecting his naked bride in his arms Sasuke nodded and leaped out of the cave. He landed in front of the Uchiha castle town, the main mansion that he usually resided in when not in the castle stood silent and ancient.

Walking past the large gates he headed inside with Kyuubi in his arms. "Here we are my beloved", he whispered into the fox's ear as he set him to his feet. "It is beautiful..." Kyuubi spoke as he walked around the main lobby of the Uchiha manor, there were long rafters high in the dome like ceiling perfect for a roosting Tengu, Sasuke had grown up without knowledge of his Tengu heritage but his blood would awaken one day. The walls were painted black with the fan insignia of the clan on them every so often. The floor was a deep white marble with dark red flecks scattered across them. The living room was wide and as large as a small tennis court.

The couches were red and the carpet was black, the dark crushed velvet curtains that hung over the floor to ceiling windows were tied back by purple velvet ropes. The stained glass windows each told a story, the ones in the living room were images of Sephiroth surrounded by at first nothingness, but then his many star children. Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi from behind, head settled onto his shoulder he kissed the male's neck. "Not as beautiful as you", the fox turned in the others arms and wrapped his own arms around his neck kissing him with a feiry passion. The raven haired demon kissed back and lifting his mate in his arms laid him down on the couch for another round of sweet and slow love making.

( **3 months later)**

Three moons had gone by, Kyuubi long revealing his pregnancy to his beloved mate, now offically his husband. They'd wed under the trees Sasuke first caught hold of Kyuubi's scent. Life was bliss for the Uchiha, but he knew his beautiful fox was not his true mate. It broke his heart to think of such a thing no matter how true it was. Kyuubi glowed with happiness as he walked with Sasuke away from the markets they'd been shopping in that day. The fox king froze for a moment, suddenly doubling over in pain. "What is it my love? the pups?", he shook his head and stood up right with a bit of help. "No no no they are fine, I am fine fret not darling", the andryognous male kissed the corner of his Sasuke's mouth, nuzzling under his chin in reassurance. Sasuke smiled brightly and held Kyuubi close as they continued to walk. His hand snaked around his wife's gently swelling belly to rub it fondly.

"How many do you think we will have?" came Sasuke's voice as he kissed the side of Kyuubi's face once they had arrived home, passing their purchases off to servants. Kyuubi laid across Sasuke on their bed after the younger insisted on carrying him to their room. "Five, possibly six", the kitsune demon could not contain the blush that bloomed like fire across his tan whisker marked cheeks as his wolf attacked his face with kisses.

"That is a perfect number! in a few months time, imagine my darling, six little pups, kits, however you wish to call them, rolling around our home, the castle will need to be remodeled!", he spoke happily as he hugged Kyuubi who'd snuggled into him after glomping him softly.

Little did the happy couple know...things were not all as they seemed.

From the darkness of their closet, a pair of glowing red eyes, behind a glimmer of orange glass, vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Lost

**Chapter 5 Something Lost**

((please vote in the poll on my profile for the new name of the kyousei and ritsukai soul bond name!))

The forest was quiet as Sasuke and his bride slept, mid afternoon sun blocked out by heavy dark red curtains and the black curtains surrounding their canopy bed. A figure walked through a village nearby, neither knowing of the others location. If the figure had they would have given the new pair a frightening wake up call.

The figure was Orochimaru, and he was accompanied by his second in command, Kabuto. "My lord, word has it that the temple of Kaguya was overtaken by an Uchiha. Do you wish for us to investigate?", this from his grey haired servant's voice. They were both dressed in simple brown cloaks and cowls, faces obscured from sight.

"We are here to locate the dog demon known as Sesshomaru, I suppose we have time to do that as well, but we must locate Sesshomaru first. Before the one who opposes us does. We are not the only ones seeking to create organization after all.", the shorter man nodded, they stopped in front of a hut, an old miko exited to stare at them. "Ye seek the one called Lord Sesshomaru do ye? emperor of the dog demon youkai?", Orochimaru smiled wickedly "Yes, I am Orochimaru and this my retainer Kabuto, we seek the emperor for, a proposition."

The old woman eyed them before she called for her daughter. Her daughter was both miko similar to herself, she smiled at Orochimaru and led him away from the hut. The snake demon stared at her intensely, she blushed a bit before speaking. "I am Kikyo I will be your guide through to the dog demon's kingdom" Orochimaru's gaze lingered on the woman hungrily as she lit a claw edged lantern and turned to walk into the inky black depths of the forest. The forest here was forever bathed in shadows even during the daylight hours. Kabuto glanced at his master but spoke not as the snake ushered him forward. they both then followed her quietly, vanishing into the darkness...

Deep inside the Temple of Kaguya Itachi lay asleep. It was named after the goddess who birthed Vincent Otsutsuki sometimes known as Vincent Valentine, and his brother Jenova Otsutsuki, mother of his child and the first of Orochimaru's victims though none would ever know it for many years to come. She was grandmother of his son Sephiroth Otsutsuki. She was creator of the world and the Uchiha owed their existence to her. Her temples were sacred to them and this one was designed to house the entire clan in case of emergancy. Servants and slaves maintained the property, it was like a large floating castle that hovered above the forest canopy. It was pearl white with three red dots on each of the 12 towers. The ground beneath it was solid stone and each wall was decorated in the Uchiha clan colors and symbol. It was invisible to outsiders, only those descended from her would be able to access it.

Itachi sat up in bed, he groaned in annoyance as his eyes finally opened themselves. Sai was dead, but that didn't matter to him. He'd lied to Sasuke that night two and a half years ago, a pair of long pale arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He turned to face the head of long spiky black hair. "Itachi, is something troubling you again?", came the sultry purr that echoed in the chest of the female gendered male, commonly known as an Eve, who held close to him. "No, nothing is wrong. I just woke up not too long ago, but I have not decided to move until just now. How are you faring? Are you still in pain?", he kissed the side of the other's face lovingly. "I am torn, you were far too rough with me last night Itachi...", a mock pout, a look of feigned innocence.

"So cute you are...", he pulled the older into his lap and embraced him warmly. A hand slid down to rest on the other's bulging stomach. "I was as gentle as possible considering your condition, my love", he purred and nuzzled the one now settled against him. "I know, are you-", the older was cut off by a bout of fierce coughing from the one he was cuddling into. He lifted his head from the younger to cast worried eyes on him. "Itachi-sama...are you alright?", Itachi wiped his mouth with a cloth he then handed to a servant that was walking past their bedchambers. "I am fine my beautiful one, why must you be so formal with me when you worry? Relax my love." a kiss pressed against the elder's jawline calmed him and he moved to rest against he beloved once more.

"Itachi...I cannot help but worry for you, are you certain you wish to go through with our marriage ceremony?", the question had been asked and the younger male sighed sadly, he nodded whole heartedly. Itachi knew that two and a half years ago he had done something unforgivable, but when his beautiful one located him after the encounter with his younger brother, he knew that he could not hold regret in his heart.

All that remained in his heart was love for the older Uchiha that now clung to him.

"Of course I am certain, my love, my mother, my Madara..."

 **(Elsewhere)**

Tsunade, the fifth hokage of the land of the hidden trees, sat in her office and stared at the ones who sat in front of her. "You expect me to locate the surviving members of the Uchiha Clan massacre?", the man sitting in the chair in front of her desk glared at her.

"Of course I do! the Uchiha will one day become the rulers of the demon kingdom or have you forgotten that, Senju?", she glared back at him,

"You have me there I will reluctantly admit... So, Vegeta was it?", he crossed his arms and snarled pointed ears flicking back against his skull as he growled at her.

"Prince Vegeta, you vile woman. I am the only remaining member of the southern most distant branch of the Uchiha Clan, we had our own rulers. That is, aside from my infant sons Kakkarot and Sarada, I do not care if the main branch's heir has survived, I plan on restarting my branch of the clan in another dimension, there I will be king of all the Uchiha that reside within it. The Uchiha clan must spread across the universe, so is Kaguya's will."

She sighed and nodded as she stared at Vegeta, the Uchiha's hair was unusual in what little of the royal family she had seen. His hair was spiked, that must have been due to the distance between his branch clan and that of the main family. The main Uchiha clan's adult males all either sported long black hair or long brown hair. This variation showed they did what was needed in order to make sure that their blood survived no matter what happened to the main family. "Fine. But in return you must locate someone for me as well. I need you to find Soubi Of The Land Of The Hidden Sand Dunes. He is a wanted criminal in The Land Of The Hidden Trees. We must find him before he can find his life mate or we will be unable to bring him in. "

Vegeta snarled at her before he called for his servants and they walked in, holding his infant sons. He nodded as he turned to walk away. "Just, find out if Zack and his wife survived. I do not need to say anything else about that, you were given the scrolls listing the other possible survivors. I expect results by the end of the year.", he and his followers vanished in the trademark Uchiha plume of flames, however the flame was blue instead of red signifying their status as a branch clan.

She put her chin on her palm and sighed in annoyance before yelling for her wife, her life mate Karui to bring her another round of sake.

Karui walked inside with a smile, she was a dark coco skinned woman with long spiky red hair. She set the sake cup in front of her husband and sighed as the large breasted woman pulled her into her lap. "We cannot trust the Uchihas.", the blonde finally whispered as she kissed Karui's shoulder. "I know, they are a ruthless and bloodthristy race, those fire breathing wolves and their fire breathing monkey cousins not to mention the other demon tribes in the branch families. They pose a threat to small villages like ours...", Karui said this as Tsunade drank from the sake in thought. "You are right, contact the Hyuuga, Haruno and the Uzumaki clans, tell them we have the means to get them what they desire when it comes to revenge against the Uchiha Clan."

Karui nodded and got up, "right away hokage-sama.", she vanished and the fox demon woman grunted under her breath as she leaned back in her chair. Her son The Kyuubi had been missing for over 4 months now, she had sent out search party after search party but all had come back unsuccessful.

She knew her elder boy, Minato would have been devastated if anything ended up happening to his baby brother. Karui had never been in the right state of mind after the death of their eldest son during a raid by the one known as Madara Uchiha, who ironically enough was the former wife of the one called Hashirama, Tsunade's step-grandfather a wolf demon descended from the Uchiha through Vincent. Hashirama was later murdered by an unknown enemy and ever since then no one had seen or heard from Madara. No one know who the defacto leader of the Uchiha clan's main branch by this time was.

She snorted and went back to her sake, politics, she pushed the thoughts aside.

it was all annoying politics and murder.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Demon Consuming Seal Of Truth

**Chapter 6: Demon Consuming Seal Of Truth**

A/N: I am on fire right now! give me your opinions! what do you think so far? two more chapters will be out in a few more hours!

 **Ten thousand years or more ago:**

Vincent, tengu heir in the tribe of Otsutsuki, sat on his throne staring at the chaos that spiraled in his left hand. He was dressed in a long red yukata, the india ink blackness of his hair cascading down to the floor around his throne. His eyes were those of a man haunted by his past. He stared deeply into the swirling black and red mass, "Chaos, what do I do? Orochimaru is knocking down my door almost every night... I do not know how I can protect all that I love if I travel too far away things happen that I cannot prevent...", the king looked outside his window as the city burned, Orochimaru's troops were marching on his people with deadly effectiveness. "Mother Kaguya give me strength...", he silently prayed as he stood up, the energy in his hand whispering to him. It then vanished into his eyes as they glowed with what would one day become the sharingan. Quickly, he flashstepped into his bedchambers, picking up the long silver haired form of his sleeping son. Sephiroth turned in his embrace and flung his long spindly arms about his father's neck. "Father...I smell death", the wolf growled, chaos rumbled within Vincent and he nodded exiting the floating castle. "Death is on the horizon my son. Death surrounds us, Orochimaru wins this day however I will not let this go unavenged.". the younger male looked into the spiraling red eyes of his sire and reachng a long fingered slender hand to his cheek he kissed him in reassurance. "We will return as death then father, fear not. The snake's head will be sliced off and devoured..."

They spoke as one after that, standing on the steps of their castle, the wind blew the embers of war through their hair.

"We will become as one, to rip out the throat, even if we are unable to achieve this in our lifetimes, our descendants will carry on our goal."

 **Present Day: With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru snarled as Kikyo pushed through the foliage that covered the large ancient door that was designed to fit the massive forms of the heavenly dogs. "What is the matter Lord Orochimaru?", she asked this as she turned to face him once the door was opened. "I detest that it has taken us this long to get here." is all he said as he moved past her and walked through the doorway.

The sound howling could be heard as the elite royal guard of the dog demon kingdom walked over to the newcomers, They were in human form, each with long silver or white hair that trailed down their backs in high ponytails. There were 8 in all and they glared at the snake demon, "We are Lord Sesshomaru's elite royal guard, if you seek him you will not find him here, he has sealed off the Foo Dog Palace, the Lady Kaguya has arrived from Heaven and they are not to be disturbed. In the-", the tallest of the guards, standing at 8 feet, the others stood between 6 to 7, was cut off. Orochimaru snapped "In the event of nothing! I will see him now! I do not care abot some imaginary woman!", Kikyo shook her head and placed a hand on Oro's arm to calm him down. Meanwhile Kabuto had vanished from the small group and came back shortly after the guards ushered them back to the gateway door. "I will be back. And when I return I will destroy you all!", he hissed, tongue shooting out to wrap around the shortest of the guards. Kikyo kept the other 7 at arrow point as Orochimaru's neck extended and he swallowed the screaming dog demon whole. "Let's go, and you better not try to follow.", Kabuto said this as Kikyo's spiritual pressure forced the guards back. The 7 could do nothing but stare on in horror as they watched, the tallest of them roared in rage, the shortest of them had been his wife. She'd just given birth to their pup in a few weeks ago, he'd assumed that bringing her out on a routine border patrol would not be as bad seeing as times were peaceful now. His ears pinned back against his skull as he barked at the others, "Let us go back to our posts.", the second tallest guard protested, "But commander , what about-", the leader of the guards snarled at his subordinante as their apparent enemy made an exit and the door closed. "Silence yourself Tekka, no one can do anything about it now, Orihime is dead, but our pup lives and that is all that matters now. I go now to mourn, war is war my dogs, and the snake has declared as such seeing as our lord is busy with the Lady of Creation." They all nodded and chanted in unison,

"Kaguya be praised."

 **Present Day: With Itachi**

Itachi sat up in the chair he was seated in, glasses pushed up on his nose. He was going over several scrolls that had been brought to his attention and he was pouring himself into figuring out what they meant. Madara, annoyed that his fiancee was more engrossed in his work than himself wandered into his office. "Itaaaa...", came the whine, "Maaaadaaa...", came the chuckled response. Itachi turned around to face his mother, the taller of the two sitting down in front of him on a large cushion on the floor. "Are you feeling well mother?", he whispered, reaching down to run his hands through Madara's hair. "I would be feeling oh so much better if my workaholic son would pay attention to his poor mother whom he has so ungracefully left heavily pregnant with his child all alone in the cold of the living area.", Itachi chuckled again and pulled his elder into his lap, kissing him deeply.

"You have nothing to fear, I am here mother my dear", The son nuzzled his mother and laced their fingers together over the swell of their growing child.

"Itachi, what will you do when Sasuke comes for you? surely he will find out that Mikoto and Fugaku are not his real parents, I do not know why I froze up...allowed them to snatch you and he away from me...the sperm sample that your father left behind was all I had had left of him and I used it in creation of Sasuke...", Itachi shook his head at Madara's words. "Father was dead by then, you could do nothing but play along with their wishes, you were still so weak from childbirth and I was just a child myself, my brothers were too weak to help, they would have all been slaughtered. Beloved, we couldn't do anything...I am sorry mother, but Sasuke will never understand why I truly had to kill the clan, I did not even try to explain the real reasoning to him...I am afraid he will do all he can to kill me when he revives..." the younger raven's voice grew low and sad as he spoke these words. Madara turned to him, petting his cheek with an equally sad smile, "the clan did not approve of my relationship with your father, they claimed him a traitor to The Blood, saying that he sided with Orochimaru's experimentation on our people. Saying that he was trying to unify the demon clans, saying that he was trying to get humans and demons to be equals...Some claim Hashirama's mother was a human and his father was a grandchild of the gods. But I always believed he was just as fully of the Blood as the rest of us. He swept me off my feet and made me fall so deeply in love with him that I knew he was my life mate and no matter what the cost all that remained inside my heart was my love for him...yet...", he trailed off, overwhelmed by grief.

"Yet father was murdered, murdered in cold blood before I was born, my brothers knew him, yet I never knew him, but his soul..." Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment as unknown to him a fire burned within his eyes. "His soul is your soul, the moment he died his soul reincarnated into you my darling.", Madara said this softly as he kissed the side of his son's face. "Is that why you love me so much my mother? Because I am literally my father's very soul?", Itachi frowned a bit at that. "No, I love you because you are the most important person to me, you make me the happiest creature in all of existence and I would die if I ever had to be pulled away from your arms. I love you not just because of your father or the fact that you are our son, I love you for you Itachi-sama, my little lord, future king of all demons..."

Itachi smiled widely kissing Madara back before placing a finger over his lips. "Shhhh mother dear, the walls have ears, the walls will hear...", activating the sharingan at the same time they both looked around the room, noticing the slight movement in the walls. "How...?" Madara began but before he could finish the side of the castle exploded. Itachi held him close as he stood up, rushing out of his office and flash stepping away from the swarm of armed men that had begun to pour in from the air ship. He looked and saw, Orochimaru, yet his eyes were not his eyes but the eyes of a dog demon whose face could be seen screaming inside that of the snake demon's. The tengu-wolf demon snarled, he would stand and fight only after he'd gotten his mother to safety. Leaping through the explosions he landed on the stone of the outside of the castle, quickly kicking open a large slab that lay to his left he jumped down into the opening. Madara looked at him in terror as contractions struck him from the shock of the events around them. "Itachi...the pups!" he buried his face in his son's chest as the younger demon spread his wings and flew out of the emergency exit. The scrolls Orochimaru had obviously come for where tucked away inside Itachi's robes. He set Madara down in a cave a ways away from the temple, covering the entrance with branches and leaves. Before he sealed it off he looked at his beloved. ":I will return, but if I do not, I love you, my mother, my Madara..."

Madara reached out to Itachi screaming,"No Itachi! I cannot loose you again!" Itachi kissed his beloved queen's lips before he flash stepped away. Madara wept in anger and heartbreak as his screams were drowned out by the cave being encased in the darkness of Itachi's most powerful protective jutsu. Justu being what demons called their power. Itachi leaped back into the fray of his men battling with the snake's forces. He activated the mangekyou sharingan even as the sickness that had been ravaging his body for years over took him due to the poisoned gas that Orochimaru had tossed into the castle. He stood up, the flames licking at his body in a similar fashion as they had done to his little brother all those years ago. However, all he could focus on or think of was, _I cannot...let them reach mother...our child in his womb is what Orochimaru wants...these scrolls...are just what he needs to get it...I won't allow him to have either, even if this is the last time I see my Madara's face...forgive me...my love..._ Itachi gathered himself and charged forward, sword drawn as he prepared to do battle with the snake. Orochimaru was wearing a protective eyegear that Kabuto had stolen from the dog demon kingdom, it prevented Itachi from using hs more potent attacks. He shook the blood from his mouth and leaped at Orochimaru whose tongue shot out like a bullet to meet the warrior.

Madara's screams echoed around the cave as he wept into the shadows once the labor had gone underway.

"ITACHI!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Kyuubi Part Two

**Chapter 7: The Kyuubi Part Two**

It had been a few months since then, Sasuke had no idea that within that time Orochimaru had attacked and destroyed the last remaining temple of Kaguya in the area near the dog demon kingdom. He also did not know that his elder brother was now missiing and their mother was now living in a cave with his newborn pups. Sasuke's only focus was on The Kyuubi as the female gendered male, now heavy in his pregnancy was preparing to give birth. Sasuke stood up and sat down in front of the laundry room door, the dark confines of which the fox had chosen to make his den. Nothing could have prepared the couple as the front door to their mansion was smashed in. Sasuke bolted upright, wordlessly leaping at the attacker only to be grabbed by his throat by a long pale arm. "You, young Uchiha, I seek your children, and if I am unable to attain them, your life.", the creature was Orochimaru but dressed in the robes of the dog demons. He threw Sasuke aside like a sack of garbage before searching around the mansion. "You bastard, what do you want with my pups! We had a deal remeber?! You-", the snake held up a hand and the curse mark on Sasuke's neck burned through him with an excrutiating pain unlike he had ever felt before. He'd stood only to fall to his knees clutching at his neck and shoulder on the left side. "We had a deal, and now you will hold good to your end of the bargain. I gave you power, in return I want what I have spoken of, or else."

Sasuke growled, "I have not even found Itachi yet! How can you stand here and claim that I have gotten what I wanted from the agreement?!", he was stalling for time, he knew it, they both knew it. Orochimaru flicked his wrist and Sasuke was thrown into another wall, "The moment my power touched you, you forsook your goddess and her power.", the snake made his way over to the laundry room, the quiet yips of small newborn pups reaching his earless head. Sasuke struggled to stand up as Orochimaru vanished past the grey door. The young Uchiha ran over even as the pain knocked him down every time, "Kyuubi!", he called out as he fell under Orochimaru's foot at the door way.

His beautiful Kyuubi, lay dead face down in a pool of his blood, his long red hair fanned out around him. Sasuke's eyes brimmed over with tears as he stared on in agony, Orochimaru had made quick work of the normally powerful demon king of the foxes. Kyuubi's head moved slightly, lifting up just enough to look at Sasuke, his ruby red jeweled orbs shimmering with tears of their own, he reached out a shaking hand to his husband, even as his organs spilled out onto the floor. Orochimaru kept Sasuke frozen in place as he examined the six pups. He did not notice as Sasuke reached out to Kyuubi, their fingers brushing against one another. "I...love...y-you...", Kyuubi whispered this as the light began to fade from his eyes, "y-ou name them, beloved Sasuke, all save the youngest, his name...N-Naruto...", he died then, the life extinguished from his form. "I love you too Kyuubi..", Sasuke snarled as he used his sheer will power to push through the pain, he burst up, black wings ripping themselves from his back as he shrieked in grief and fury. He had no time to question or marvel at his appendages as he used his new wings to knock Orochimaru away. Rage poured forth from his eyes as he swiftly kicked the snake in the head and snatched his children away, beating back Orochimaru violently. He screamed then, "Katon: Hōsenka NO JUTSU!", his mouth opened and he shot stream after stream of flower shaped fire balls at the hissing snake who leaped out the window in anger. "I will be back!", the snake then vanished into the night.

The youngest of the main branch Uchiha brothers panted as he sank to his knees. He looked down through tear filled eyes at his pups, the body of their mother limp against the blood covered nest he'd built and fought against Orochimaru to protect after giving birth. The six little ones squirmed about in his arms as he licked them clean and placed them in a soft basket lined with their mother's fur. His Kyuubi had been so excited about their pups, he'd made this basket to place them in after they were old enough to be away from him for more than a few hours. Sasuke wept silently as he gathered his dead wife in his arms and carried him away from the room after placing a blanket over their pups. He pumped the milk from his mate's corpse quickly while it was still warm, he would be able to find someone to replicate it exactly later, for now it would last the pups for a month as it was now.

His tears were indistinguishable from the rain as he buried his mate in the uchiha clan graveyard. The thunderstorm rolled through the sky, he walked back into the mansion and cleaned up before going to tend to his pups. He'd fed them before he'd gone to bury their mother and they laid in the basket nuzzled up to Kyuubi's fur. He could feel their sorrow, they knew their mother was gone yet they still each let out tiny squeaks and yips in search of him. He frowned, petting the six tiny heads, He had to name them. Looking at the biggest of them he knew this one had been born first, he lifted him up into his hands, staring at the pup who tried to push his hand away with his paws. "I will call you, Nagato, you seem as if you will be a pain in the future and I know, my son, that you were the first to know your mother's demise, so I will nickname you, Pain.", the blind puppy howled in agreement as he set him down. Picking up the second he pet the fur of his daughter as she bit his hand. "Kushina will be your name, and you..", he picked up the equally feisty other little female, "Karin." He set them both down and picked up the next born, the pup laid limply in his hands, it was fluffy and when he sneezed a small wisp of orange-red fur became goldish. "I will call you Cloud, as for you...", he picked up the other more goldish yellow looking pup, the pup was shaking in terror but it calmed as he licked it. "Prompto will be your name.", he reached for the final pup and it barked in anger and thrashed around as he held it. "My little Naruto...", he whispered this, kissing the top of his youngest son's head. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his youngest, a red aura surrounded him and the kyuubi's spirit essence encased him like liquid bubbling. He felt threatened obviously but as soon as he smelled his father's scent the pup calmed down and the aura dissipated.

"You are all special to me, but you, I can see your mother has not left us just yet..."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Princes Of Numbered Games 1

**Chapter 8: Princes Of Numbered Games**

Vegeta sat in the back of the carriage, his infant sons, Kakkarot and Sarada held in both of his arms. He stared blankly out of the window as they headed back to the underground temple of Kaguya. His wife, a foolish woman known as Chi-Chi, she had gone headlong into battle right after giving birth to their children. Chi-Chi "Frying Rage" Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with. But he was Vegeta "Final Flash" Uchiha, and as such he did not cower in fear of his own woman. He had heard stories as of late that Madara "The Moon's Eye" Uchiha and his son and future husband and current leader of and slaughterer of the uchiha clan, Itachi now called "Raven King" Uchiha were still alive. He had no idea were nor if the younger of the brothers was still breathing but he would find out one day. Right now all that he cared for were both nestled into his arms, sleeping soundly. Their mother had died a few hours after they were born, she had been idiotic to think that she could stand up against a monster like Orochimaru. Vegeta had heard many rumors about Orochimaru's plans, that he was gathering together demons from all over the world to do his bidding in some group called The Akatsuki. "My lord Vegeta we have arrived home sire.", he was shake from his thoughts by his servant opening the door to the carriage. He exited and gave his children to the maids that had come out to greet him. "Take my brats inside, feed and change them", he gave these orders gruffily and they ran off to compelete them. Vegeta let out a sigh, he'd gone back to the leaf village to speak with Tsunade and she'd provided him with the information he'd required. He went into his bed chambers to sleep for the rest of the day, confident that his children were in safe hands.

The maid walked into the infant's room and closed the door locking it. Her skin then melted away from her body, revealing a pale grey face as Orochimaru walked out of the underground through an escape tunnel, Vegeta's children in his grip.

 **With The Dog Demon Kingdom**

Nestled in the depths of the Foo Dog Palace, Kaguya had left right after dropping off she and Sesshomaru's adult son, Kagetora. The great dog demon stood in front of his son, examining the heavenly dog. "You were born only hours ago and reached adulthood in the same span of time, what will you do with the fruit from the tree of life your mother has gifted you with? What is your purpose, why do you exist? Who is our enemy?", the younger of the two, long sliver hair waterfalling over his shoulders barked in response. "I will see to it that life continues on as it should father. I go now to find my own way in the world that mother has given me the knowledge of, I am the ultimate weapon of our people. Mother has seen fit to prevent me from falling into the hands of the enemy by speeding my growth, I am but one of the many needed to destroy the snake known as Orochimaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased by his son's answer, "One day soon you will be the Great Dog Demon and the people of the Dog Demon Kingdom of Kaasa will look to you as the leader of the people. Remeber my words my dog and live your life to the fullest. Go now and find your path in this world of ours, your mother will one day grant you more knowledge of this world, until then go forth and take your place as the future of our people.", Kagetora bowed deeply to his father, Sesshomaru was still young and he had many thousands of years left in him, but in this moment he felt just as proud of his son as any middle aged father would. He held out four swords to his boy, "my dog, take these swords, three made from my own fangs and use them in your quests. One is called Tetsusaiga, the other is called Tessaiga, the third is So'unga, and the fourth is made from the fang of the Great Silver Memory, Sephiroth, known as Masamune. Masamune is to fall into the hands of an Uchiha who will be born one day, known as Noctis "Hell's Eyes" Uchiha. Who is prophesied to possess the ultimate in the eye power of that side of our family. Go now Kagetora and find your destiny. " Once he handed all four swords to his son Sesshomaru sat down.

"Return to me in 7 months time so that we may go over your growth."

Kagetora bowed once again, "As you wish father.", he did not return the sentiment of 'my dog' it was strictly an endearing term from a superior to a valued lesser. His father smiled and waved him away as his slaves entered with food and drink. Kagetora ate quickly and exited the Foo Dog palace in his true massive dog form.

He flew through the heavy door and out into the rest of the demon world.

 **A Few Days Later**

Kagetora, hair pulled back into a high ponytail similar to the guards of his homeland, rode through the quiet village on the back of his man eating horse known as Gilgamesh. The horse was a deep golden color with a mane a darker gold than the rest of it's body. It was a proud horse and it demanded only the finer things in life that it believed a demonic horse should possess. It was also a summon that Kagetora had fought with and beaten shortly after leaving his home. He'd tamed the wild beast with promises that it would one day take it's rightful place as the most perfect of all the demon horses to ever exist. It now tolerated his presense though he knew it would take much longer to curry favor with it properly. He sighed as he rode onward, petting his horse's mane, "I do not think we will make it to the city in time, I suppose that we can take refuge here for the night" A displeased snort, the dog demon laughed quietly and spoke again, " I will find you the best stable in this village worry not my new friend.", the horse, content with this answer trotted on until they stopped at a small inn with a stable attached. Kagetora dismounted and led Gilgamesh to settle into it. He then walked into the inn and looked around, a young woman, a dog demon from the looks of it, but with midnight black hair, dressed in a dark blue kimono, smiled as she stood behind the counter. She was no royal, of that he could tell by her lack of markings, only royal demons bore body tattoo birth marks such as the purple stripes all over his body or the gold that turned the demon horse' fur. He walked over to the counter and smiled at the woman. "What is your name?", he asked, she replied in a soft tone, "Izayoi", he smiled wider and nodded at her, "I am Kagetora. A pleasure to meet you, may I stay here for the night m'lady? My horse is in the stable off to the side."

She nodded and grabbing a key to led him down the hall and to the room he'd been assigned. She placed her hand on the doorknob at the same moment he did.

He stared at her and she at him for the longest of times before he cleared his throat and entered into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

The next day he awoke, Izayoi hovering over his bed, he stared at her in confusion for a moment before he sat up. "I should be getting ready to head out now", he spoke hurriedly a blush blooming across his face as she ogled his bare chest.

"No need, please, stay for a while"

He looked at her wide eyed for a moment before nodding silently.

A few days turned into months much to his horse's annoyance, but the woman fed him fruits and other good tasting things he deemed worthy of his pallet. Kagetora soon found himself falling in love with the lesser female dog demon. He spent all of his time with her, though it made him forget his promise to his father. She was like a witch casting a spell over his senses, until the night she fell pregnant. The female flew into a screaming rage, anger coursing through her veins. As he watched her throw objects about the small house she lived in, he realized that he had been in some dream like state and the thought of it horrified him. He stood up, grabbing her by the arms, "You were never supposed to awaken! We were supposed to be together forever! He promised this to me! He promised! but you had to go and get me pregnant! why did you not drink the elixir I give you?! why! the sheepskin broke with the force of your disgusting climax!", she cried and punched at his chest as sobs overcame her. His eyes narrowed, "who is **he**?", his growl caused her to look up at him in pure fear, his normally calm golden eyes red in anger. "He...He is...Naraku...my...my lover...", he raised a hand to slam into her face but stopped himself, knowing that his child resided in her womb. "Naraku?! Who is this Naraku?!", she screamed in terror as he roared at her, "He is the son of the preistess kikyo and a man called Orochimaru! they say he was created in a lab experiment gone wrong that fused demon energies with human spiritual pressure...that is all that I know!", Kagetora's eyes widened but unlike those many months ago his eyes were the only thing blazing red. "You will die once our child is removed from your putrid womb you bitch. What did this Naraku promise about I and you?!"

"He...he promised that I could have you! He said that he loved me far too much to know that I also had fallen in love with you unable to do anything about it!", Kagetora paced around, feet leaving cracks in the floor beneath his feet. "It is early...", he whispered as his hand shot out to rip into Izayoi's belly, tearing the unborn child from her undeserving womb. It was only a month or so away from being born so he would risk the slight premature birth. He cleaned the now screaming pup up and leaped away from her grasping hands. "NO! He needs that! He told me so!", she shrieked at him as she lunged for their, no HIS child.

"NEVER you fucking whore!, you lied to me for months now and you actually expect me to hand my pup over to the spawn of OROCHIMARU?! you sick twisted bitch!"

He kicked her in the face as she leaped onto him. He then turned and wrapping his newborn in the torn sleeve of his kimono he made his way out and onto his steed. Kicking his feet into Gilgamesh's sides he urged the horse onward and away from the crazed and obsessed female demon he had believed to be his dog. She was nothing more than a psychotic bitch who needed to be neutered, she was in alliance with his clan's enemy and that was something he could never and would never forgive. He rode back to the dog demon kingdom of Kaasa only to learn that his beloved father was dead, killed by the one called,

"Naraku..."

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Princes Of Numbered Games: K

**Chapter 9: Princes of Numbered Games: Kagetora**

 **((** sorry the chapters have been short, I am trying to slow things down, focus on each character as an individual. Once the poll is complete I will rework the new bond name into the story! Thank you to everyone reading this! **))**

Kagetora stood in the throneroom, the blood that still stained the floor and walls assaulting his sensitive nostrils. He walked around the palace slowly, his newborn son asleep in the crook of his arm beneath his robes. His legs felt weak as he walked over the dead bodies in the halls, he could not turn to face his father's mutilated corpse. He'd been born and reached toddler stage in a matter of days within the few months his father had been hold up within the palace with Kaguya. He'd reached adulthood 7 months ago long before he left for the outside world. He returned home to find the city burning, it's once pearl white buildings in ashes. The streets were lined with bodies, blood spilled out onto the grasses. He had gone to the garden, finding 6 of the elite guards dead, his father's body lay beyond, ripped into pieces and desecrated. Staring up at nothing blood was like a lake around him, his white and silver robes torn and destroyed. Kagetora had taken Sesshomaru's body and set it down on the throne his father had last sat upon when last they spoke. He sat down on a pile of pillows that had not been touched by carnage, pulling his sleeve back he stared down at his newly born child. "I have failed my father as his son, but I will not fail you my son as your father. I will avenge the massacre of our people, one day soon the kingdom of Kasaa will rise again stronger than before. ", he watched his son squirm a bit before settling down. Pulling out a bottle of milk he had prepared from his sleeve he fed the pup before burping. Smiling at him and settling him back down to sleep.

"Inuyasha shall be your name", he kissed his child's forehead as he felt the bond rise into his eyes and the mark form on his back, the mark of life mates whose souls had found one another, the outline of the mark appeared around his boy's tiny neck and he smiled quietly. Staring up at the ceiling he let the scent of his people's blood fill his nostrils. Revenge was a dish best prepared slowly and he was in no rush to go into battle with a newborn to worry over. He would wait and bid his time, he stood up, cleaning out the royal crib and placing Inuyasha within it. After that he made his way to change clothing and wash up before begining the long task of cleaning and dressing the bodies of his people. He would then bury them one by one until he reached his father, his father had not been back to the kingdom for very long, the people had gotten used to his protection rather quickly however.

But, whatever Naraku had come with, whoever he had come with and flipping the scents and sights over in his mind it was clear it had been Orochimaru. He would wait to bury his father, he went in search of clues surrounding the murders, he had to make sure his suspicions were correct. He scanned the scent again, it was too mixed to truly get a good reading other than the heavy smell of snake and spider in the throne room. He looked at the doorway, claw marks lined both sides and trailed down onto the floor. There was a large hole in the wall and the smell of orochimaru's blood was stale within it. He could smell the spider's scent on the blood covered throne, 8 holes punctured the ceiling and a hole was once again visible.

He snarled and sighed, shoulders sagging headed back to sit with his child. he reached a hand over to pet Inuyasha's small head of hair, as a full demon he would be able to choose if he wanted dog ears or not when he was older, switching them at will. For now the fluffy triangles sat atop his tiny cranium flicking every so often in the darkness. Kagetora relaxed as best he could, now that the air was cleared of the smell of death. It had taken him all night but he'd cleaned everything. Demons of his lines where not capable of going out during the day, they were born from creatures of the night so n the night they had to remain. Not that sunlight would kill the strongest of them right away, but they were forbidden by the laws of their religion, Kaguyanism to stay in the eye of the moon and never leave it's light while awake.

He sang the ancient lullaby of his people to his sleeping son.

"With arms outstretched in sorrow, let not come tomorrow, unless into her embrace you fall.

Praise be to Kaguya the old mother tall,

Heed your grandmother's call. let her breath conceal all, and send you in a slumber ever dreaming,

through the moon's eyes her tears are streaming, to you no harm will come, so long as in her arms you run.

With arms outstretched in sorrow, let not come tomorrow, unless into her embrace you fall.

Praise be to Kaguya, the Messiah of us all."

Once he was finished he laid his head back against the black wall of the nursery and closed his eyes to sleep. The sun was rising soon and he was not allowed to awaken during that time unless to feed and care for Inuyasha. He untied his hair, letting it fall out of the high ponytail. Sighing again he stored the ribbon given to him by his mother within his robes. His hair cascaded down around his shoulders, acting as a curtain shielding his face from the small amount of light able to seep in through the crack in the window on the wall near the desk beside the changing area for the infant. He sighed, getting up to cover Inuyasha in the thick curtains of the specially designed bassinet. He then sat down and his purple striped eyelids fell closed once more. He pet the swords on his hips, moving them all two on each side in the crooks of his arms as he soon drifted off to slumber. His breathing evened out while he slept, making no noise and even as he was sleeping he was still on high alert. Though he knew no one would return here he could not help but be overly cautious. His dreams turned to daymares not long after he had fallen asleep. The swords nestled against him, he would use them to exact his revenge, one day in the future. For now he would isolate himself and his son within the foo dog palace, safe from those who did not know of their existence.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10:Long LiveThe King,Part:Itachi

**((A notice! chapters one and two have had minor updates! to see the uncut version of this chapter go to my profile on Adult fan fic link will be in my profile!))**

 **Chapter 10: Long Live The King, Part: Itachi**

 **9 months ago**

Itachi leaped at the snake demon known as Orochimaru, blood sweat beading his brow. He showed no fear or any sign of the pain that was coursing through him, he would remain strong in the face of what he knew would be his death. Sword aimed for the mask his wings, 15 inches in span sprung from his back, they unfurled in haste, giving him space from the rocketing tongue enough for him to slice through it with his sword. Orochimaru hissed in pure unbridled rage, his constant sidekick Kabuto running to his aide and throwing several projectiles at the Uchiha. Itachi dodged a few of them, but his vision was vastly growing blurry, he would not fall however, he couldn't, not until he knew Madara was safe from these bastards. He was hit and as he fell from the air he turned his head letting out a shriek loud enough to burst eardrums. The two of them and their men held their ears at the shrill sound.

Using this to buy himself time he flash stepped behind them to slaughter all of the foot soldiers, sword like a deadly glint in the moonlight. Orochimaru growled, attacking him in his injured wing as he spun around to slice open the snake's gut with his sword. He fought like a man possessed, eyes spinning wildly even as they began to bleed from the strain, he'd managed to knock Orochimaru's eyegear away, his demonic power viciously attacking the wounded snake's mind. They were transported to the space within the demon plain known as Tsukuyomi space, or Moon Reader space.

It was a powerful technique which granted the demon using it the blessing of entering the world of the dead moon god Sephiroth. It was within this space that he destroyed Orochimaru's mind slowly, though their physical bodies remained in the regular demon world. It was interrupted however when a shockwave of power was sent hurtling through his mind and body. He screeched and the spell was broken, looking down at the arrow pierced through his chest, purifying him he hissed at Kikyo, who had entered from the air ship he had not thought to destroy. Itachi knew when to retreat to fight another day, he could not protect Madara if he were purified, for not even his soul would remain.

He backed off, her glare unfazing his bloodied form, Kabuto moving to stand beside her. Itachi chuckled even as blood poured from his mouth, "my wife is far more intimidating than thou o priestess, may you burn in the depths of Jenova's hell, all of humanity and witch kind with you alike.", he bowed politely to his enemy, throwing Orochimaru's now unconscious body at her and Kabuto both, knocking them back into the crumbling wall. She stood up after some struggle, "You foul demon!", he looked at her strangely, "you call me a foul demon yet you have lain with the most foul of them all...Orochimaru is a thing to be stepped on and crushed, thou art truly a fool to spread thyn whore legs for the likes of him, priestess Kikyo."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she notched another more powerful sacred arrow. He shook his head in disgust, waving to her as he backed up to the ledge of the hole in the wall, wings folded behind him. "Don't move!" she ordered this as he continued to back away, "Go ahead woman.", he taunted her with his eyes. The arrow was fired just as he stepped off the ledge and dove down under it, it hit the airship, exploding on impact due to the demonic energy that created it. Kikyo rushed to grab onto to Kabuto, gathering Orochimaru and vanishing from the now exploding temple. The future emperor of all demons paused in his flight, his wing still heavily wounded. He grunted in annoyance as he fell from the skies, the arrow in his chest working faster than he had first thought. "Damn that priestess...", he whispered to himself, hitting the canopy and landing hard past the trees to the ground below.

He stared blankly up at the sky through the leaves, the crater in the ground large enough to be filled into a lake. He cringed as he felt his wing snap in the wrong direction. Eyes closing without a sound uttered from his heaving chest the tengu-wolf demon internally wept, he would not make it to the birth of his pups, but he felt he could die in peace at least knowing they and their mother, his beloved Madara were safe, protected by Itachi's strongest jutsu, what the demons called their overall demonic power. The purification was quickly destroying every cell in his body, he coughed up blood as he felt hands gripping his shoulders.

Snarling he thrashed around wildly, aiming to attack whatever was disturbing his final resting place, "Calm down you weasel-puppy! don't get your feathers so puffed up at me, your eldest brother", he looked up, into the mutated purple sharingan called geass of his eldest brother, Lelouch.

 **Flashback Begins**

 _Itachi Uchiha, son of Hashirama "Tree Of Knowledge" Senju, of the Moon tribe a tribe dedicated to their ancestor Sephiroth, and Madara "The Moon's Eye" Uchiha of the Uchiha whom dedicated their lives to Vincent. He was newly born into this world on this night, Walpurgisnacht, the most sacred night for demons. His father, Hashirama died the exact same night he had been birthed, and as soon as this occurred his mother used his eldest brother to impregnate himself for the last time by their father. Hashirama had kept them all a secret, hidden away from his tribe and the Uchiha clan for years. He and Madara had fallen in love and when the marks appeared on their skin they knew that they had to do whatever it took to be together. The first born was Lelouch "Zero Geass" Uchiha, next born was Suzaku "Lancelot" Uchiha, after that came Genesis "Loveless" Uchiha, Itachi "Raven's Flight" Uchiha was born last until Sasuke "Wolf's Fury" Uchiha rounded out the litter long after their father's death. Once again it was_ _ _Walpurgisnacht_ Lelouch and the others were teenagers by now, older and more experienced. The elders were forcing Madara to give up his second youngest as well as his youngest sons. _

_Madara grunted as he walked into the city and headed toward the elder's offices with his older children. He did not trust the elders not to burn his home down. He of course had the younger ones with him as well. "Mother, where are we going?", a young Itachi asked as he held his eldest brother Lelouch's hand. Lelouch was fiercely protective of his little brothers, he had been the one to find their father's body. He vowed that night to do everything he could to protect his siblings, mainly Suzaku who of all his brothers was the most important to him, the love marking had appeared on them both early in their childhood. They were inseparable ever since. However they all crowded around their little brothers Itachi and Sasuke with determination and love every chance they got._

 _Genesis, said to be a reincarnation of one of Sephiroth's friends in his lifetime, was a strange child, he followed behind the group, Suzaku next to Lelouch's otherside. Madara looked down at his second youngest with a mask of a smile on his face. "We are headed to see important people Ita, do not worry alright?" the boy nodded, hugging his brother's arm as they went. Lelouch smiled, ruffling Itachi's hair much to his annoyance, "Aniki!", he grumbled, "calm down weasel-puppy" Lelouch chuckled as he said this, hugging his little brother._

 _Genesis had not spoken the entire trip, he could feel something was wrong, Suzaku looked back at him, equally as quiet, they nodded to each other, both not liking the feeling they got as they neared the building. He turned to his children, "You all stay out here alright? hide in the bushes, I will return soon", Itachi frowned slightly, he idolized his mother on a level that none of his brothers understood. He loved his mother more than anything or anyone else in the world. He wanted to marry his mother one day and his mother had made a promise with him. After the strange painting had appeared on his back, that he could do so when he became an adult and a true Uchiha._

 _He'd smiled and kissed his mother as he'd always done since he was even younger, hugging him tight right before the men had come to order him to go back to where he was from. He did not like those men, they frightened him but he kept a brave face to let his mother know that he would protect him. Even though he was far too young to be able to do anything effectively. His mother had merely smiled and kissed him again before taking his hand and leading him down the long road and through the mountains until they finally had arrived here._

 _"But mother what about Sasuke? he can't stay out here alone, let me hold him!", Madara shook his head solemnly, "No Itachi, you are to come inside with me as well as Sasuke-chan.", the second of the youngest Uchiha children looked frightened for a moment, clinging to Lelouch. Lelouch growled and pushed his younger brother forward, but his growl turned into a caw of reassurance as he walked over to kneel down in front of Itachi on one knee. Smiling brightly and poking him in the forehead with his index finger in a loving manner. Itachi pouted, "Come now, don't get your feathers so puffed up at me weasel-puppy, we will be right out here, waiting for you mother and Sasuke alright?", the child nodded eagerly, hugging his brother before grabbing their mother's hand._

 _Steeling himself he let the anger he felt at this predicament fade once his son grabbed his hand. Pushing the door open he was soon standing before the council with a newly born Sasuke strapped to himself, still holding a young Itachis's hand. The elders looked at Madara, They were the only ones born with no mutation or brown hair, the elders deemed the eye power they could sense in Lelouch a bad omen. Normally in the Uchiha clan it is an omen if the space between a black haired child and a second black haired child is too great. Therefore they wanted to take Itachi and Sasuke into the care of Fugaku "The Bandit" Uchiha and his wife Mikoto "The Sun" Uchiha. Madara refused, "You know The Way! the future emperor of all demons is not to be in the care of those who have not earned their true titles! It is a disgrace on Kaguya!"._

 _The elders, consisting of three old dogs with tempers sharper than a bird's beak were clearly ruffled in the feathers by this outburst. The only male of the group spoke up, "Kaguya's name used in vain is yet another disgrace The Moon's Eye.", the Uchiha of higher standing referred to their lessors as their titles, it was The Way, but in this case it was meant with spite and in no way affectionate._

 _Madara spoke again trying to keep the anger out of his voice,"With Dancing Blades I understand your concern but this will bring nothing but death upon us all! Some horrible calamity will befall the clan! by Vincent's shadows I beg you! I have never begged for anything in my life...but for the sake of my children, their father was murdered not too long ago...I cannot be apart from any of them! Not now!"_

 _The one known as With Dancing Blades sighed, all Uchiha earned their three word titles once reaching the ultimate peaks in their lives and realizing their true potential. He had earned his through battle and the sword techniques he'd created. He looked over at Wind Is She and Will Of Fire, they were equally skilled warriors in their day, they never spoke their true names to each other however, it was not The Way Of Kaguya. "I hear you, but I cannot comply, you know this, it is bad luck, and since you cry out to the spirit of your damnable husband I will see you do a last wifely duty to him and relinquish the rest of your children over to us."_

 _Madara's eyes widened in horror, the first of the two females, Wind Is She spoke, "With Dancing Blades is correct. You have dishonored us enough The Moon's Eye, your other children are being removed from your home as we now speak.", he roared, the last elder, Will Of Fire gasped in surprise, "Calm yourself! We will see to it that no harm befalls them. Now go, should you resist our ruling then though you are pack leader of the flock, we will see to it that you do not rise to take another breath in the night ever again."_

 _They all nodded in unison, speaking as one, "we will make sure afterward that all of your children suffer slow and painful deaths.", he had made a move to step forward, but upon hearing that he froze. He could not let harm befall his children, he did not care if he died, but the moment the love marking appeared on a different spot on his body and the same place on Itachi that it had been on his Hashirama, he knew the future was not lost. Overall he would gladly sacrifice his own life if it meant protecting his children, but the elders would only use that as an excuse to kill his puppies in their sleep. Itachi hugged Madara's leg looking up at him in fear of the elder's words, he was young, but he knew more than his age let on._

 _"My mother...My Madara...!" he cried out as the guards of the elders came in then, ripping Itachi away from the older Uchiha. He grabbed onto Madara's hands as they pulled him away, screeching, "I love you!", the boy called out as he was finally dragged the length of his mother's fingers. "I love you too!" Madara could do nothing but internally weep as they came for Sasuke next. He would have to let go of Itachi to hold his newborn away from them, Itachi saw this and let go on his own allowing himself to be captured if it would protect his baby brother. Madara clung to his baby, the guards knocking Itachi over the head even as he fought with them. The guards managed to work together, one pulling him by the hair and the other grabbing little Sasuke, literally tearing him out of the sling. he stared on watching his beloved child fight against the guards to return to him. The guards removed Sasuke from the room and he could hear the screams of his other sons as they battled the guards._

 _He turned quickly, yelling out at them to stop before the sight of Suzaku, falling to the ground, a large blast wound through his delicate chest met his eyes. "Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed as Madara uttered the same word but in a long drawn out wail, both equally heartbroken one more so for his future Ritsukai hopefully one day his Eve as was custom of marriage, was dead, one far deeper for his son was dead. The guards dragged the other two away, Lelouch screaming for Suzaku and their mother alike, "mother! no matter what I will reunite us all! I swear it!",_

 _Their mother nodded turning the ear deafening shrill cries of Itachi and Sasuke, rushing back inside all fell silent. He ran over, but it was too late, They had left with his baby. Itachi's small body lay over the shoulder of one of the guards, he looked over his shoulder at his mother, blood trailing down his nose, "my...mother..", he reached back, reached out to his mother. Madara took a step forward, hand outstretched to his most precious son. "My...Mada-", before he could finish, arm still straining for his parent the guard slammed his fist into the back of the boy's head, knocking him out and holding a gun up to his head. "Move another step over here and I will kill him." he stood, frozen in place, tears streaming down his cheeks a scream ripping from his hoarse throat as the guard dumped the now bloodied Itachi to the ground and dragged him away by his hair. The sight of the gun so firmly pressed against Itachi's temple keeping Madara glued to the floor. The screams of his elder children echoing long into the night as they were both tortured for Madara's defiance._

 _Itachi had woken up hours afterward, cold and alone in the dark confines of a room a woman walked into the room holding out a tray of cookies. "Come Itachi, I am your new mother from now on you must be tired, I am sorry they treated you so poorly dear", he shook his head without any trace of emotion showing on his face. She walked closer, the tray still held in her grip. "I baked these nut filled cookies just for you, come have a treat, such a cute boy deserves only the best" He remained still as stone, silent. She grew brave walking even closer, stopping at the foot of the bed._

 _"I know it will be hard, going from living in squalor with that vile male mother of yours, just imagine, a male Eve in this day and age, it is digusting to think of such things, you will be raised properly, by a true female, me. I am now your mother and I hope you will come to love me far better than the male that sinned in your creation, that Madara...how horrid" shoulders shaking in nothing but murderous rage his voice was calm and deadly, his head hung low. "No. you are not my mother, my mother is far more beautiful than thou, and if thou wisheth to speak about my beloved future Eve in such a blasphemous way again...", he looked up, one tomoe of the sharingan spinning in both his eyes, awakened by his pure grief at being ripped away from his beloved parent._

 _"I WILL kill you! no one stands on the pedestal of MY mother! MY Madara!"_

 _Mikoto took a step back in terror, her eyes wide as the cookie tray tumbled to the floor. There was something about that child's eyes that just wasn't right, her spine tingled as if death's claws were tapping down it's surface. She back away even more, his ice cold gaze holding nothing but emptiness within his now full sharingan eyes. She turned from the room screaming for her husband. She knew this child was a bad omen, but Fugaku refused to listen to her. Meanwhile, Itachi stood in the doorway to Sasuke's room, walking in to pick up his crying baby brother, his eyes still dead and cold gained a spark of life within them at the sight of Sasuke._

 _"Otou tou...I vow to you", he spoke as he changed his infant brother's extremely messy diaper Mikoto had never and would never as they grew bother to change. It would be up to Itachi to take care of his baby brother, he would one day grow up to take on both older brother and father roles, he would reunite with their mother, he was determined to, no matter what it took. "No matter what it takes Sasuke, I swear on my blood as your brother...", his eyes flashed and he spoke again, "and your father that I will do all in my power under Kaguya herself with Vincent and Sephiroth as my witness, Jenova beneath us as confirmation, that I will save our family, mother will be in my arms one day I will avenge Suzaku's death and you will know peace away from these bastards my precious little brother...", he kissed Sasuke's forehead after changing him, the baby happy and giggling at the contact._

 _He snuck back into the room after feeding Sasuke with a bottle and milk he'd stolen from the kitchen, catching sight of Fugaku and Mikoto arguing but not listening. His only focus had been caring for his newborn brother. Sighing in misery and desperately missing his beloved mother he laid down, curling up on the floor. He would grow powerful one day, powerful enough to take what he wanted, He smelled a strange scent and looked up at the now open doorway, his cousin, Sai, standing within it blank eyes staring at him intensely. Slowly but surely a plan began to form in Itachi's head as he held out a bloody hand to Sai. Sai walked over, taking it, the sharingan in Itachi's eyes never fading from them. He made Sai lie beside him in the darkness, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him down onto the floor on his back. Climbing ontop of him he stared at the other boy, moving down to enclose his jaws around his neck.  
_

 _Sai made no noise as the headboard slammed into the wall for the rest of the night, not just from Fugaku and Mikoto's room..._

 _Years later a now 15 year old Itachi laid in bed, Mikoto still as afraid of him as she ever was, Fugaku training him every day. His beloved baby brother trailing behind him, Sai on his knees underneath the covers, sucking Itachi's cock with vigor as he'd trained him to do many years ago that night he'd first come to his room. He pet the emotionless boy's head through the covers. He knew Sai was a Knight like himself, he could not help but want to assert his dominance over him however. It was vital to his plans._

 _Itachi had devised a plan and for that plan to work he would need all the pawns in place on his chessboard. He would conquer this castle, he would take out the enemy pawns. He would protect his pieces, his brothers mainly Sasuke, so young and innocent he was. Through all this there was the most important of all:_

 _He would find his Queen_

 _He would protect his Queen._

 _He would never let his Queen go again._

 _He would find his beloved mother one day, he would take him into his arms and make him his Eve, they would be together for all of beyond eternity itself and he would lay his Queen down atop the bodies of those who had torn them apart and make love to him until the sun rose in the skies._

 _Yes, one day, Itachi would be the King._

 **Flashback Ends**

He felt the poke to his forehead before he saw it, Lelouch dragging him out of the crater and into his arms. "Aniki, how are you alive?", Itachi looked up at the shoulder length black haired man, hair steadliy growing longer but it would not reach its prime until he realized his true potential. "Genesis, he and Suzaku shared a bond, when Suzaku died...I do not know why just yet, but the love mark appeared on Genesis.", he spoke no more as he took flight, his purple/black wings reflecting his Geass branch Sharingan. He flew toward the Village Hidden In The Sand Dunes, "I see, and have you done anything about it?", Lelouch shook his head, "Genesis loves me, yet I do not feel the same, my heart died years ago, little brother. Now come, we must pay a visit to The Uchiha Clan hideout in the middle east, you are greatly missed and in need of healing. You are alive yourself...so...mother?", Itachi nodded sadly, "mother is alive, safe, hidden away, I want so much to go to him and our new pups, but I cannot, I know Orochimaru's forces are somewhere, tracking me, I will gladly die to protect my family aniki.", The elder nodded, "I know otou tou" He flew onward then.

Neither of them saw the small wasp that was following close behind them...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11:Sex Dreams and Sand Fantasies

((Read this uncut on my adult fanfic profile!))

 **Chapter 11: Sex Dreams and Sand Fantasies**

 _Heavy breaths filled the air as pale hands gripped black sheets. Another, stronger set of hands clasped over the slender ones clinging for dear life to the bed. The throbbing pulse a 9 inch thick 10 inch long cock pressed itself against a moonlit thigh. The female gendered male beneath the beast atop him moaned in need and want. "Please...I need you...", the older man groaned, lifting his hips to grind himself against the iron hardness. It did not enter, the man above long hair falling over his right shoulder was teasing his older lover. "You need what, my Queen?", the younger of the two trapped his elder in a searing, burning kiss, filled with nothing but overflowing love._

 _"I need you deep within me...please...", The taller of the two returned the kiss passionately, a low moan escaping his lips. "What is my name?", the man that hovered pushed his thick cock head against those darkened pussy folds, sliding along them in slow agonizing strokes. "My...", he paused, "My King! My son, My Itachi...", Itachi, satisfied purred once more, "What will you have me do to please you my sweet rose?", he licked down the side of his mother's neck, biting and nipping at the flesh. His purple painted black claws trailed lovingly down his beloved's flat stomach, stroking the muscles underneath. "Make love to me...my child...fill me with your devotion my King, so that might surround you in my irevoccable love for you..."_

 _"Until the sun sets and the moon rises, until the moon drowns and the sun breaks the surface, for all eternity my Queen, I will shower you with all the passion and love that I feel for you and you alone"_

 _He thrust inside him slowly, with loving care and tenderness, he would make his mother pregnant before they had to part again. He had no idea when he would see his beloved again, all he knew was that when the new night arrived, he would have to kill the rest of the main clan. He would do anything to see his beloved safe, if it meant murder, then it meant murder._

 _"My mother, my Madara..."_

 _He whispered this into his mother's ear and the older male's arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed him deeply before pulling away, head buried into the pillow as they lay upon a makeshift pallet in a darkened cave. Madara's screams echoed throughout the cavern, bouncing off the walls and filling Itachi with raw passion cradled in lust for his one true love. All the while as he filled his Madara with his cock so large it stuffed the older man's pussy just right. He lifted Madara's legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, kissing him with fiery passion. His powerful hips slapped against his lovers as they moved as if one body against the sheet. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was all that could be heard, aside from Madara's pleas, "more! Itachi...my love! harder! give me all of you!"_

 _This caused the younger raven's body to shake in pleasure, Itachi's eyes rolled back into his head from hearing such words. His thrusts becoming slow and hard to fast and deep, after hours of passionate love making, he could hold out no longer. It seemed his mother could not either, for the older man clawed down his back in bliss, "I-Itachi!" Madara cried out, the toes of his strong legs curling. "Madara! I...I'm-!", came his responding throaty moan. His beloved mother nodded, leaning up to kiss his face over and over again. "Y-yes m-my King...fill my overflowing love with your passion! I..am as well!", The younger Uchiha snarled in agreement as he began to plow his sweet smelling mother into the floor of the cave, blood sweat sliding down both their bodies making the pallet become soaked in blood. Madara screamed his name as his back arched like a bow ready to fire, reaching completion shortly afterward. With a loud and authoritative roar Itachi finally released himself within, his balls heavy with seed and desire, deep inside the womb of his love._

Itachi bolted upright in bed, the blood of his sweat dripping down his face. He stood up and walked out into the outdoor bathing area. They had arrived in The Land Hidden In The Sand Dunes. It was an Arabic style utopia, with Mesopotamian influences, Lelouch had held good on his word, getting healers to see to Itachi's wounds. He walked past the intricately designed pillars and removing his robes stepped into the hot waters of the spring. He'd had the dream again, the same wonderful dream he'd been having since he was old enough to know what dreams were. That night had been burned into his mind like every other time he'd made love to his Madara However that night had been the one he valued above all. It was his first time touching his mother where he would be able to reach...

 **Years ago, Flashback Begins**

 _A now teenaged Itachi sat in the darkness of his room, he'd locked the door and kicked Sai out for the night. Fucking the other boy in the ass was not as satisfying as he assumed it would be. He frowned, sighing to himself as he laid back on the white sheeted bed and stared up at the ceiling angrily. A figure slipped in unoticed from the window, making it's way over to his bed. He sensed it and sat up instantly, pulling his dagger out from under his pillow. The figure made it's precense known however, "Ita...", he froze and slowly rose from bed. The scent that hit his young nostrils was intoxicating. It smelled of strawberries and cream, just like, just like, "my mother...my Madara...", he whispered in a hushed tone for Mikoto was still awake, walking through the halls of the mansion. Madara, dressed in a simple black and red yukata, the chest exposed, the swell of the slight bud to it clearly visible and the scent of arousal flowing into the air._

 _"Itachi...my little King...come...come to mother beloved child of mine", the adult opened hs arms to his son, Itachi walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around his mother holding him tight and close. He even managed to lift the taller man off the ground, staring up into his eyes with love. Madara stared back at him, wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders. "Mother...where have you been? I've been so worried...I thought that...:", a pale finger brushed across his lips as tears filled his eyes, silencing him. "Shhhhh, I cannot stay for very long my little King, but I could stay away no longer...they will kill your brothers if they were to catch me here, so please, my young love, my sweet son, shhhhhh", he leaned into Itachi's ear, "I can feel your sword within your pants my beloved child, does it grow hard with thoughts of our cousin's ass?"_

 _Itachi's face turned a bright red. "I...I was practicing...it is not the same as a...as your...no mother, my cock grows hard with thoughts of the slight swell of your chest, and the wet, dripping, swollen, folds of your pussy...whose beauty is only matched by your own...", Madara smiled and kissed his son, Itachi quickly devouring his mother's sweet sweet lips. He carried Madara to the bed and laid him down, laying down on top of him. He stared down at his love silently, Madara staring up at him, eyes half lidded, clouded over by love. Soon their clothes were shed and he used what he had learned to please his mother as best he could at his young age. Though he was unable to touch his beloved's womb...That would haunt him until the day he became a man, with a cock large enough to fill that most sacred of places. O how he would worship his mother's body on that day..._

 **Flashback Ends**

He soaked in the springs, sighing to himself as he remembered. He sat up and ran a hand through his long black hair. Turning, he felt another figure enter the bathing area. A long blond haired man with spectacles that were quickly disgarded. The blonde had bandages wrapped around his throat and he sank into the water after removing hs towel. The sight of a freshly groomed, golden curled pussy met Itachi's roving eyes and his cock jumped in excitement. He mentally snarled at it, he would not get hard for any other Eve except for his mother. He willed his half erection away with thoughts of Sai's ass. It almost instantly deflated at that, whenever he had touched Sai he always imagined it was his mother, writhing beneath him. It was the only way he could train his cock to operate correctly. He sighed as the blonde swam over to him. "Greetings, welcome to The Village of Sirial in the Land Hidden In The Sand Dunes. This is where the Uchiha have their middle eastern camp correct?", The raven haired male snorted, "How do you know that I know such information?" The taller man smiled warmly, "because no other person in the demon world looks as you do except for an Uchiha. I am Soubi of The Sand, I am a cat demon" He looked Soubi over for a moment nodding.

"Uchiha Itachi, Wolf-Tengu.", they bowed their heads to one another slightly. "What brings you all the way out here?" , Soubi asked as he sat on a rock near Itachi. "I was wounded, came here to heal", he spoke again, moving a hand to fiddle with the necklace Madara had given him after they'd made love for the most awkward of first times for him when he was a teenager. "I see, I am headed to the city myself, insearch of a cat demon called Ritsuka." Itachi turned to look at him, "Your Kyousei? Knight?", the blond shook his head "no, not yet, he wants to take me but his clan is opposed to the idea, they say I am a demon that kills other demons and I most certainly am not...", he frowned deeply as he looked over the blonde, Soubi had tied his hair back. "I have no clue what I will do If I do not find Ritsuka...", Itachi chuckled, "You will just keep looking if you do not find him the first time my new friend.",

Soubi giggled at that, his eyes shifting to Itachi, "Do you have a Ritsukai? an Eve?", Itachi nodded, he could see the way Soubi was eyeing his cock under the water, flaccid though it was. He reached over to take Soubi's hand in his, kissing the back of it, "Indeed I do, perhaps in another life, we will meet on terms that you will be more interested in yes?", the blond blushed, though he had been lamenting over Ritsuka he had let himself be caught blank faced ogling this handsome male's cock. He was embarrassed by the kiss to the back of his hand and it played though not very clearly on his face. Soubi cleared his throat, "I...um well...", Itachi chuckled again with humor, "I will see to it then, another lifetime another place other circumstances, but in this life, my cock, my heart, my mind, my soul my everything belongs to my future Queen. I bid you good luck on your search, when you find him do not hesitate to contact me via messenger hawk." Itachi finished cleaning himself and tossed Soubi his card once they both exited and dried off. Soubi's heart nearly stopped beating, but his emotionless face hid it well.

Itachi dressed himself and waved at him with one hand once he turned around and began to walk away. Soubi tucked the card into his robes and went to find his camel quickly. It was a strange encounter but one that neither would soon forget. Itachi returned to thoughts filled with nothing but his mother, Soubi gaining new thoughts of nothing but Itachi...

To Be Continued...


End file.
